Sly's Parents' Love Story
by Fanwriter9
Summary: *RE-MAKE OF THE ORIGINAL!* Connor Cooper is just an every night & day master thief, and meets his true love at a night club on his ninetieth Birthday. Both Connor and Kathryn's love and lust for each other goes a little out of hand, when they make a choice that'll change their lives forever. Rated "T". *COVER IS OWNED BY "HeavensEngel" from Deviant Art!*
1. Love At First Sight

**THIS IS A "RE-MAKE" OF MY ORIGONAL PUBLISHMENT! I KNOW I DIDN'T DELETE IT, BUT I JUST WANTED TO RE-DO IT. SO HERE YA GUYS GO,**

* * *

_**How did Sly Cooper's parents meet? What has happened that brought them together? When did they decided to start a family and get married? And when will I be able to make a bowl of cereal? **_

_**All these questions answered on this story on Sly Cooper's parents and before he was born: Connor and Kathryn Cooper...**_

* * *

**Sly's Parents' Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Love At First Sight **

In the beautiful nights of Paris France, a figure was lying down on top of a high roof-top, looking at the starry-sky. The figure was a male raccoon, at age of nineteen, and seemed to have a little bit of a goatee on his gray-furred chin. He was slim, but seemed fit and strong, and was pretty tall- about six-foot or maybe a little more. His eyes were a beautiful color of blue, and was a handsome young man.

His name was Connor Cooper- Master Thief. He's been a thief ever sense he was about fifteen, and he could've made his father more proud, who he was, as well, a master criminal. Connor's father's name was Augustine Cooper, and he was a single father to Connor; Augustine's wife was in the army, and died from a bomb attack, while Connor was only five years old. But as much as Connor missed his mother, he still had his father, and was very glade to know that he still had family.

Augustine was retired, and spent most of his days at home either reading, watching TV, or just going out in public and being an ordinary citizen. His name's been cleared for not pulling-off heist for _years!_ After the birth of his son and wife's death, Augustine stayed home and raised Connor, and got a cleared name through-out Interpol. Connor breathed through his nose and got up, heading down into the streets, when suddenly, a large blue van pulls-up from his left side.

"Connor, c'mon! Let's go; time to get ready." Says a voice.

Connor smiles and nods, entering the van as it drives-off.

Connor was heading back home after pulling-off another heist with his gang- Dr. M, who's real name was Marcus, was the brains of the gang; Jim McSweeny, he was the brawn. The gang started to go all over the _world_ to pull-off jobs, ever sense they all hit their seventeenth year! Soon, they became a famous gang of crooks, and got many respect from other thieves around the world, but mostly in Paris and in the secret under-ground city that **ALL** thieves used. But the 'Cooper Gang' also had trouble; they were being hunted by an Interpol inspector- Inspector Tony Fox. He was a tough police man to get away from sometimes, but Connor always manages to out-smart the fox. Secretly, Connor and Tony would almost seem like best friends sometimes, for they had grown-up together sense they were nothing but cubs.

In a dark-blue van, Connor and his gang were driving towards Connor's house, where they're get ready. For what you may ask? Well, tonight, there's a huge party going-on at the nightclub downtown, and they felt like taking a little break, or pulling-off one small job. Whichever comes first.

"Guys," Connor speaks up while looking out his window in the front seat. "I think we've deserved this. I mean, we've just stolen a large thing of cash from the largest bank here in all of Paris!"

McSweeny, who was a large walrus, chuckles at his raccoon friend's exclamation. "Sure we do, Connor. That money's defiantly gonna get us what we need to-"

"No, McSweeny," Marcus piped-up, who was a purple mandrill, "we are NOT gonna use that money to get girls to sleep with us! No way!"

"I wasn't gonna say that, doc!" Scuffed McSweeny as he rolled his eyes while staying focused on the rode.

"Mhm, sure. And besides, you've suggested that for Connor's birthday, remember?"

Connor grinned and turned his head back to face his mandrill friend. "And a prefect birthday present it would've been to me, my dear smart buddy," Both Connor and McSweeny laughed, and gave each other high-fives.

Marcus rolled his eyes and shook his head, mumbling to himself as he started to get all the money together, contacting the person that they've stolen the one-million dollars for. "Alright, listen, I'm just gonna try and get in contact with Mister Grub while you continue to horse-around...like always."

"Aw, c'mon, Marcus," McSweeny says in an innocent-sounding tone. "Connor just likes to have fun. So do I. We're surprised to see you so up-tight and never enjoying quality fun once in a while."

Marcus glares at the walrus.

"I'll have you know, Jim, that thieving isn't all fun-and-games! We've got important work to do; stay focus!" He exclaimed.

Connor shook his head at his friend. "Now, Marcus, ya know that-"

"Know, seriously, Jim, STAY FOCUS! YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO THAT LANDPOST!"

Both Jim and Connor turn their heads to see the landpost and scream (as well as Marcus), and Jim quickly steers the van's wheel, sending them down a different rode.

"Thank Heavens!" Breathed Marcus.

None of them mentioned that moment all the way back towards Connor's house, after the master thief himself picks up some milk from the local market.

**XXXXX**

"Dad, I'm home!" Calls Connor as he enters the house, carrying two jugs of milk into the kitchen.

An older-looking raccoon, with much darker gray fur-coloring and reading glasses was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the news-paper. He looks up to see his son putting the milk into the frigid and smiles. "Hey there son! I heard about the bank heist- good job on that by the way."

"Thanks Dad," Connor says to him, stretching-out his arms a little.

Augustine gets up and pours himself a glass of water and takes some pills; he had to take some special pills for his heath. Poor 'ole Augustine needed some heart surgery when Connor was twelve and needed to take some pills for his heart, otherwise...he'll be dead.

"Oh, and by the way Dad, we're going out to the night club for a few hours, alright? We're going out for my Birthday." Connor calls out as he's walking towards his bedroom to change into different clothing.

"Alright son!" Yelled Augustine in response.

By the time Connor comes back downstairs, he's wearing a dark-gray T-Shirt with a blue hoodie; he's even wearing dark-blue jeans and black-and-blue sneakers. Connor is also wearing a black, messy-haired wig.

Augustine grins; he says, "Lookin' spiffy, Connor. Have a good time out with your friends; Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Dad," Connor responded with a smile and hugs his father before heading outside towards the van, where Marcus and Jim were waiting for their raccoon friend. They're also wearing disguises.

* * *

By the time the 'Cooper Gang' reaches the night club, it's packed with almost every student from the high schools and college. Connor still couldn't believe that tonight he had turned nineteen-years-old; that was something that he felt very proud of. Becoming a young man (much like eighteen years of age) is something very exciting and wondrous.

"So 'Birthday Boy'," Jim grins as he pats Connor's shoulder. "Is there anything that you'll like to do here? I can see if we can order a cake."

Connor smiles at his best friend and shrugs. "You don't really have to, Jim, but go on ahead if you want. I really don't care," He claims as he looks around the place, finally finding a seat for him and his friends. "Hey guys, here's a good table."

Marcus takes the first chance to sit down and starts to look around the place, feeling tense about this place. To Marcus, the definition of 'fun' in his book was studying and working on his plans in the art of science. He'd never really had a fun time at places like these- never really been to a party before in that matter.

Jim seems to notice that the mandrill wasn't really having as much fun as he and Connor was having.

"Hey Doc, everything alright there, pal? You seem like you're not really having a great time here; try to have fun please, it _is_ Connor's Birthday, after all."

Marcus looks up at his friend and sighs. "Sorry guys, it's just hard for me. I've never been to a party in my whole life,"

After that saying, Connor's attention to the band playing music stops instantly. His head quickly snaps towards Marcus in disbelieve; eyes are widen with shock and his mouth hanging open slightly. Jim, as well, looks at Marcus surprised. How can somebody never go to a party before? It was, like, breaking the laws of life or something- and Connor and Jim knew what breaking a law was- even the party types.

"Whoa! Hold the damn phone, Marcus!" Connor began to exclaim. "You're telling us that you've **_NEVER_ **been to a **PARTY** before?! _**THAT'S **_why you seem to up-tight all the time?"

Jim quickly nods in agreement. "Possibly so, Connor. Never going to a party and having fun might've made Marcus disbelieve in _true_ fun and _laying back_."

Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, you've both got me! I guess I never really got into these types of things...I guess I'm just not...worth all of this..." He mumbles as he slams his head onto the table.

Connor chuckles and shakes his head. He pats Marcus's shoulder with a warm, and friendly smile.

"Now, Marcus...of course you're worth it. You just gonna...forget everything that there is about being a complete smart-ass and start being a complete jack-ass for a few hours."

The mandrill looks at his raccoon pal a little shocked and stumped. "So...you saying I need to be an idiot?"

Jim snickers a little and so does Connor; this was going to take a while to explain to their smartest guy in the whole team...

**_~20 Minutes Later~_**

"Oh..._**NOW** _I think I got it!" Exclaimed Marcus.

Connor and Jim smiles proudly for what they've done. For the past twenty minutes, both raccoon and walrus were explaining to Marcus about what it means to be laid-back and just enjoying yourself. It took a while, but now they think Marcus has gotten out of his comfort-zone and was now beginning to enjoy himself a little more better.

"Guys," Connor says as he gets up from the table. "I think I'm gonna get a drink. I'll be back in a little bit,"

"Okay Connor, take ya time...dude?" Marcus says, trying to act cool by using slang-words, like 'dude'.

Connor smirks down at him and shakes his head a little. "Yeah...nice try, Marcus. But try, seriously, try to...well...have Jim explain." And with that, he left to go to the upper floor to grab a drink.

Once Connor reaches the concession stand, a hamster waiter smiles and asked, "What can I get for you, young sir?"

"Just a mint milkshake, I guess." Connor replies back as he takes out a few dollars and hands it to the hamster.

"Coming right up, sir." He says while taking the money and giving Connor his change.

Suddenly, while waiting for his drink, Connor hears a soft and mellow voice from behind him; it said, "A strawberry milkshake, please."

Connor turned his head and looked down slightly, only to find a sight that made his heart stop and legs grow weak. It was a female gray raccoon, and boy, did she look very attractive to the slim raccoon himself. She appeared to be only a few centimeters shorter than Connor; was probably tall enough for the top of her head to reach his nose, and had very beautiful black hair that reached to her shoulders. Her clothing was a very admiring purple shirt with a black skirt that reached to her knees. She wore black-and-purple sneakers and hand very lovely diamonded ear-rings on her ears. This girl had the most gorgeous pair of caramel-brown eyes, and didn't ware any makeup. But this certain female coon, however, didn't need any makeup to show how beautiful and attractive she was. She was just so...perfect and stunning to the master thief, that he swore he almost felt like he was sweating a little; along with a slight blush.

The female had paid for her drink and gotten it. Once she received her milkshake, she looks up and notices Connor. A blush creeps upon the female slightly and smiles a tiny bit, showing kindness to this stranger. Connor smiles back and they bot wave goodbye as she starts walking away. But then she stops walking and slowly turns her head towards Connor, smiling still and quickly turns away when she feels herself blush hard. Connor chuckles silently to himself as he watches her leave, her own ringed-tail swishes a little as she walks off.

"Your mint milkshake, sir." Says the hamster, knocking away all thoughts from Connor's head and draws his attention back at the waiter.

"Ah, yes, thank you." He says and takes his drink.

**XXXXX**

It's been a while, and Connor didn't return to his friends. He just stayed on the upper level of the club and finished his milkshake, throwing it away after words. All the male coon could think about is that one raccoon girl. Why was he so fond over her? Anyways, all Connor knew now was that he was love-stricken, and just had to try and see this girl again.

"No Daric, stop!" Yelled a voice.

Connor's eyes shot up and twitched uneasily. He recognized that voice from earlier...it had to be that one raccoon girl.

Without hesitating, Connor follows the sound to find four guys and the raccoon girl from earlier. One of them was a raccoon as well, but had dark-brown fur. He had a strong grip on the poor girl's arm, that it was too hard for her to break-loose from his tight grip.

"No way! I told you not to run-off, and you did so anyways. How many times do I need to get it through your damn head?!" He snapped furiously.

The female scuffed angrily. "I only wanted to go and hang-out with my friends and try to have a good time, Daric! I don't even know why I've decided to date you! You're nothing but an ass and a jerk! Now let go of my arm and leave me be! I'm not your slave! I'm not your property!" She hissed angered.

Just then, the boy who was holding her slapped her across the face hard, sending her down onto the ground. She started to weep and looked so miserable. The brown raccoon rolled his eyes, looking uninterested and annoyed by her weeping.

"Oh shut up and get up! Go grab me and my pals drinks and stay put." He demanded.

Connor had enough to hear; this guy was turning out to be a real ass-hole. How dare he treat a girl this way?! Especially to this one girl?! Connor's eyes narrow into pure anger and clenched his fist.

"Hey!" He yells, going over towards them.

The girl slowly looks up and pushes some of her hair out of her face, getting a clear look at who's defending her: The boy from the concession stand.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't deserve any of this type of treatment, you ass!" Connor snapped, shoving the brown raccoon backwards a little.

The other raccoon's eyebrows lift and laughs. "Oh? You wanna go, bro?! You just stay out of this! This is between me and the bitch here." He grinned.

That was it- Connor punched the brown raccoon in the cheek, sending him falling down. Connor waited for him to get up before running towards him and swinging a good, 'ole volley-kick at him, making him crash against the wall and a couple of tables.

Quickly, Connor reached into his back pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb that Marcus made and slammed it onto the floor. The brown raccoon and his friends cough, trying to see through the thick smoke. Connor rushes towards the female and picks her up, and quickly uses his Cooper Abilities to get them onto higher grounds of the night club.

Once at safety, both raccoons were sitting on a black sofa on the highest floor of the club, looking at each other speechless. Connor slowly pushes some hair out of the girl's face, making her smile sadly at him.

"Thank you," She says quietly.

Connor, thanks to his incredible good hearing, smiles a little and nods. "You're very welcome." He replies.

She takes a good, long look at this guy and gasps. "Oh my God...you're Connor Cooper!" She yells in a whisper, covering her mouth and her eyes widen slightly.

Connor, almost looking rather shocked and worried, laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Oh really? Well...I...um...I don't know what you're-"

"Oh save it," She interrupts. "I can tell it's you- it's your eyes. I recognize them. Don't worry, Mr. Cooper, I'll be a good girl and won't tattle on you." She grinned.

This makes Connor sigh and looks into her own eyes. He didn't know why or how she would know it's him from his eyes (that was the strange and funny part).

"Okay, fine, you got me Miss...I'm Connor Cooper,"

"Knew it." She stated, looking ever-so proud.

"But one thing I don't understand is how did you know it was me? I mean, I know you said it was my eyes, but...I'm a master of disguise. How could you have known?" Connor questioned.

The female blushes slightly. "Well...I've kinda...well...I've been studying you, Connor. I'm in a class in high school that studies law, and well...we're working on a project, and so I've...chosen you. You always made me fee...well...I can't describe it. I guess you could say that I grew interested in learning more about you." She claims; blushing more at the end.

Connor blushed a well, and then chuckled. "Well, I'm glade to know that I have a fan who's on the 'good-side' of the law and note trying to turn me in." He laughed, and so did she. Connor then stopped, remembering one part that she mentioned. "Wait...did you say high school?"

She nodded.

"Yep! I'm eighteen-years-old- a senior at Mcwald High." Says the girl.

_An eighteen-year-old senior in high school?_ Connor thought to himself. _Wow..._

"I-I-If I may, ma'am..." Connor says, getting a little closer to her and gently placing his right hand upon her left. "What's your name? I bet it's just as beautiful as your looks,"

She blushed harder and smiles warmly at him. "Kathryn..." She says. "My name is Kathryn. Kathryn Ana Jones,"

"Wow...it is beautiful..." He mutters lovely as they both slowly lean-in, about to lock lips, when suddenly...

"Kathryn! Where are you?!" Calls-out a female's voice.

Kathryn's eyes shot open and quickly pulls away from Connor, looking down from the balcony that they were standing at and turns back to Connor. She gives him an apologetic look and says, "It's my friend, Emily. I'm sorry Connor, but I must go. Thank you, once again!" She was about to leave, until Connor gently grabs her shoulders.

"Wait, can we call each other? Exchange contacts?" He quickly asked.

She smiled and quickly dug through her purse, getting out some paper and a pen. Kathryn writes down her number and address, giving it to him.

"If you ever get the chance to," She begins. "Go to this address here. I'm in apartment 13B; it one of the highest apartment building on Waster Road."

He nods and hugs her, she hugs back.

Kathryn's friend continues to call out for her, and she responded to her calls as she catches up with her. Connor sighs lovely and remembers about his friends; he goes to them quickly.

**XXXXX**

Connor heads back to his table of friends, who look at him relieved.

"There you are Connor, where have you been?!" Marcus asked worriedly.

"Yeah, where'd you run-off to, buddy?" Jim asked as well.

Connor only shrugs and places the note of Kathryn's number and address in the back of his pants. "Well fellas...let's just say I kinda...got caught-up with something."

Marcus and Jim gives Connor a few looks, then shakes-off their thoughts and they soon continue celebrating their friend's Birthday. Connor, however, was more focused on thinking about Kathryn. She was so perfect in every way; she seemed to like him as much as he does for her. He didn't care if she was a year younger than him and still was in high school, all he knew was that he was love-struck over her.

Things were gonna get a little interesting...for both Connor and Kathryn.

* * *

**Okay, done with chapter one for this re-make! XD**

**What are your guys' thoughts on this re-make so far? Is it good? **

**There'll be a few "Romeo & Juliet" references in this. The next chapter will have a very familiar reference to "Romeo & Juliet" and "West-Side Story".**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this re-make and look out for chapter 2! ^^**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	2. A Late Night Visit

**Chapter 2: A Late Night Visit**

Connor waves goodbye to his friends and closes the front door behind him. His father was sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on the French Revolution; Augustine noticed Connor and smiled warmly.

"Hey Connor, how was the night club?"

"It was good," Connor replies as he sits on a chair. "I had a good time."

Augustine turned off the television and got up. "That's good," He says as he walks into the kitchen to take his pills.

Connor follows his father; he needed some advice. That Kathryn girl has been on the thief's mind for a while now- he liked her. And besides, she did tell him to come by her house sometime if he ever got the chance to, so Connor got the idea to pay her a little visit before going to bed, and he needed to advice from his father. There's no denying, Connor Cooper is, with no doubt, the dream guy for any girl, and was charming, but there was something about Kathryn that made him feel nervous. Was it her looks? Her style? Her...well...everything?! There was just something about her that was special, and Connor didn't have the balls, this time, to communicate with someone.

Walking into the kitchen, Connor asked, "Hey...Dad...can I tell you something?"

Augustine had just finished taking his pills when his son asked that; his response was, "Sure, ask away, Connor."

"Dad...I..." Connor made a deep sigh. "I kinda...met someone,"

"You met someone?"

There was some kind of happiness in Augustine's voice. Connor knew what it was- hope. Augustine only wants happiness for his son, and if this someone that his son was taking about was a girl (which it was), then he'd be happy for him. Happy that his son had found love.

"Yes Dad, someone..."

"Well..." Augustine encouraged. "Who is it?"

"It's a...girl." Connor blushed.

After that said, Augustine quickly extends his arms straight in the air and shouts, "I knew it!"

"Huh?" Connor asked confused.

Augustine explained to Connor that he knew it had to be a girl, because he mentioned the words 'someone' and 'met'. Plus, he noticed him blushing slightly. Connor chuckled nervously a little and rubs the back of his head.

"Ha-ha, yeah...it's a girl,"

"Well, c'mon now son, what's the lucky lady's name?" Grinned Augustine.

Connor's eyes snapped out wide. "What?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Her name. Why do you seem so shocked?"

"Because you said 'lucky girl', Dad. Are you thinking that..."

"You two are together- as a couple?"

The younger raccoon groans annoyed and nods his head. "Yes Dad, that's what I meant! You really think that? We've just met."

"Sorry, sorry." Augustine responded. "But do you at least like her in that way?"

"Well...I don't know, maybe! But we've just met; I'm even gonna go pay her a quick visit at her house, and I need some advice,"

"Girl advice?" His father asked.

Connor replied, "No Dad, I need advice on boxing, of course I need advice on girls!" He joked.

"Okay, okay..." Augustine says. "Here's all you need to know..."

Connor took a seat in the kitchen and sat down; this had to be quick though, because he needed to pay a visit before the night gets too old.

* * *

Over at Kathryn's apartment, the young teenager was sitting down at the kitchen table, fiddling with her spoon as it's an ice cream bowl. It was that Connor Cooper- he was so nice, so caring, and very strong and protective. She knew that he liked her as well (their lips almost locked together at the club), and really wished that she didn't have to go. But if it wasn't for Emily, she'd still be there, with Connor, and not back at home with her nosey mother, and over-protective and strict father.

Just like Connor, Kathryn had been love-struck over the master thief, and wished she could see him again tonight. But she knew that he was probably asleep at his own home, and wouldn't come and say 'hello' until the next day, after school. There was no denying that their sudden love for each other is forbidden; there was **NO** well in Hell that her father would allow her to be with a master thief, even one who's nineteen and doesn't go to school in any way. And there was no way it'll be a secret, sense her mother was so nosey about almost ever, single detail in Kathryn's life. Kat knows she's only being a good mother and looking out for her, but for Heaven's sake, she's eighteen now! She's a young adult, and will be turning nineteen in April- which is after Christmas break, which is only about two-to-three months away.

She's pretty sure that whoever Connor lives or hangs out with, wouldn't approve it either. They'll probably think she's nothing more but stalling them with their heist plans, getting in the way, even trying to spy on them and report to the cops at Interpol. But none of that bullshit was true- it never will be. Kathryn will just have to find a way of earning trust with Connor's gang, as much as Connor should try for her parents' trust.

Kathryn puts those thoughts aside, and then starts to daydream about the master thief again. She began to have undying feelings for him, and knew it. Her mother was doing the dishes, and once she notices the dreamy look on her daughter's face and lifts an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Whaddya thinking of, Kat?" Her mother asked; interrupting Kathryn's thoughts.

Kathryn quickly snaps her head up to look at her mother; she replies, "Huh? What are you talking about, Mom?"

"You were thinking about something- daydreaming. Is their something you'll wanna discuss with me, sweetie?"

"No Mom,"

Just then, the door opens, reveling Kathryn's father; he looks tired from another late night of work down at the office at police headquarters. He walks into the kitchen and says hello to his family, before sitting down and getting a kiss from his wife, and some pasta from dinner. Kathryn begins to put her stuff away, but stops dead in her tracks once her mother announces, "Our Kathy has something on her mind, Harry, but won't tell me. I think it's something very important,"

Harry sighs and begins to eat his meal. "Well, if it's important, then why bother, Michelle?"

"I said I_ think_ it's something very important." Corrected Michelle.

"Still...don't bother about it, hun."

Kathryn rolls her eyes and gently gives her mother a small hug. "It's nothing Mom, really, it's just that...well...at the party tonight, I've sort of...met someone,"

At hearing what his daughter just said, Harry snapped his head up quickly like he'd just taken a quart of steroids. If there was one thing that Harry's been hatting ever sense Kathryn got into her teen years is boys. Over the years of Kathryn growing up from age thirteen to eighteen, boys who have dated her wouldn't always treat her fairly- they'll abuse her mentally, physically, and emotionally.

"I thought you were with...Daric, sweetie..."

Kathryn shook her head. "No Dad, I'm not. Daric is a complete ass, and-"

"Kathryn!" Her mother interrupts. "We don't use that type of language in his house."

A car starts honking outside, and Michelle opens the kitchen window wide and yells, "Turn off that damn horn!" Then she closes the window and gets an odd look from her daughter and husband; mostly her daughter.

Michelle smiles sweetly and continues to put all the dirty dishes away. "As you were saying, Kathryn,"

Kathryn sighs and shakes her head a little annoyed and looks back at her father. "I've dumped him tonight- he abused me...like the others. But this has been going on for a while now,"

"WHAT?!" Harry bellows, getting up from his seat. "Why didn't you say anything to us if this has been going on for a while?!"

"Because I didn't want you and Mom to over eradiate, like you guys always do when I reveille that my exes were abusing me! I wanted to settle this one down by myself- as an adult." Claimed Kathryn.

Before her parents could say anything else, Kathryn storms off towards her room and locks the door behind her.

* * *

In her room, Kathryn had just finished getting ready for bed- she was wearing a long, purple nightgown and was currently brushing her hair in her bedroom's bathroom. She looked a mixer of happy and upset; happy that she'd may have found her _true_ lover, Connor, but upset that her parents are just so strict with her and never lets her handle these types of situations by herself.

Unknowing, Connor had just climbed to the top of the fire escape, and sees Kathryn's bedroom, and the bathroom's lights are on. He even sees her image in the mirror's reflection through the window. A smile crept upon the thief's muzzle and sighs happily. "Ah...Kathryn Ana Jones..." He sighs dreamily.

Suddenly, Kathryn walks out of her bathroom, turning off the lights and heading towards her bed; once she spots Connor out her window and on the fire escape, she gasps breathlessly, and quickly heads over towards her window and opens it, smiling wide.

"Connor..." She breaths.

He smiles and takes off his blue cap to wipe his head hair back a little before putting the cap back on. "Hey Kathryn," He smiled.

"Oh Connor, I...well...this is...unexpected!" She laughs a little. "When I told you to stop by when you get the chance, I didn't know that it'll be this late at night, before I go to bed."

"Ha-ha, yeah, I know, crazy, right?" His smile then turns into a nervous smile has he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I...can't stay away from you, Kat...couldn't wait 'till morning, ya know?"

A blush comes upon both raccoons, and Kathryn goes, "Awww!"

"But in all seriousness," Kathryn begins, recovering from her blushing. "Yeah, it kinda is crazy. But I still like it, Connor. I could use someone to talk to right now, and I...well...I know this may seem crazi_er_, but, Connor Cooper...I think that...I may be falling for you."

Hope lifted within Connor; his ringed-tail swishes happy behind him, causing Kat to giggle and blush once more. "And I think I'm falling for you, Kat..." He then takes her left hand and places a gentle kiss upon it.

Kathryn smiles at him, but then grows a little nervous once he asked, "Is it alright if you can come out here?"

"Outside...with you...on the fire escape?" She soon gets more nervous and takes a few steps back.

Connor's ears drop; he knows that she can't really trust him all the way yet. They may be falling in love with each other, sure, but what made Connor mad on the inside was that ever sense she'd had Daric abusing her, Kathryn couldn't really trust any other guy. Connor slowly reaches out for her and gives her a pleading and reassuring look.

"Kathryn...I promise you...I won't hurt you in any way,"

"It's not that," She says, walking a little closer to the open window. "But what if my parents-"

"Your door is locked, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but-"

She was interrupted by his finger gently landing upon her lips. "Then you've got nothing to worry about."

Smiling nervously, Kathryn slowly takes Connor's hands and she's gently taken on her apartment's fire escape. Kathryn looks down as sees the beautiful view of Paris and her smile turns from nervousness to pure happiness. Suddenly, she starts to wobble a little; gasping, she wraps her arms around the male's strong and larger frame. He chuckles warmly and gently wraps his arms around her.

"It's okay...I got ya," He muttered softly into her ears.

Kathryn slowly looks up at him and places her hands onto his chest as his arms are still wrapped around her thin waist. A gentle smile of warmth and kindness appears on both raccoon's muzzles and Kathryn sighs dreamily, and rest her head upon his chest, comfortable by his warmth.

"I know you do...and I don't mind..." She mutters back at him.

They both stood there for a few minutes, until Kathryn speaks up, "Do you really love me, Connor."

"Of course," He grinned and gently began stroking her back. "I do love you, Kathryn. When I first laid my eyes one you, it was like I died and was sent to Heaven and came face-to-face with a gorgeous angle."

Kathryn blushes harder and looks up at him as he looks down at her. "Aww...Connor...you...you think I'm gorgeous?"

"Of course I do, Kat!" He exclaimed happily. "It's not only your appearance...it's your kind heart and...well everything! You're that someone who've I waited for all my life. You're-"

"Connor," She interrupted. "I get it. You love me for me. And I know it's crazy, and that we've just met and all, but I can tell if someone's telling the truth or not- even the best at lying, which you must be fore being a thief." After saying that, Connor laughs a little. "And...well...you seem to be very kind, gentle, truthful, and respectful of me...and so, Connor...I think...I..."

"It's okay Kat, let it go." He tells her.

"I love you." She finally says.

Pulling her closer, Connor says, "I love you too." And so, they kiss.

The kiss was like something neither of them ad ever experienced before! It felt amazing, as if it was destined, and it was meant to be. As if they were the ones for each other. Neither of them could really describe it, other than it being slightly wet and soft, but it felt so good. They stood there and had their lips attached to each other, tongues weaseling easily in their mouths', and pressing their bodies against each other. Connor pulls them closer to each other, until his' back hits the wall behind him, but ignores the pain, and keeps focusing on kissing his newly-found lover.

Connor didn't let go, and neither did Kathryn. However, Kathryn jumped a little when she felt Connor's lips going from her cheek, to her ears, to her neck. She'd gasped, but in pain or fear, but with surprise and passion. Connor reassured her that he wasn't going to hurt her, and she replied that she trusted him. Soon, she decided to get more into the passionate make-out session, and firmly grabs his butt while enjoying the kisses on her neck, earning low growls and groans from the male.

They went back to regular kissing, until they hear a voice coming from inside Kathryn's room, "Where is she?!" Screeches Kathryn's mother in a panic.

Kathryn gasped quietly and turns her attention back to Connor after looking towards her window. "Connor..." She whispers to him. "Hide! I need to go back inside, but once they leave, I'll open my window and call your name, okay?"

He nods and they give each other another kiss before Kathryn goes back to her room.

"Kathryn!' Michelle exclaims. "Where were you?!"

"Outside...on the fire escape," She'd claimed.

Her father walks into the room and goes over to his daughter. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Harry says, "Kathryn...your mother and I were thinking, and we realize that maybe...you should get some independence hand handle these types of things on your own,"

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yes," Michelle points out as she starts her way back towards the door. "But only if you allow us to give you a little help here-and-there."

"Okay, thanks you two, but...can I get some sleep now?" Begged Kathryn.

Both parents looked at her suspiciously. Normally, Kathryn doesn't want to go to bed, but yet again...she _did_ come home from a night club.

"Well, alright Kathryn. Goodnight, sweet-heart," Harry says, kissing her forehead as he leaves the room.

Kathryn gives her mother a strange look. "How'd you two get in my room? My door was locked,"

Michelle raised her right hand and reviled a door key. She winked and wished her daughter goodnight, and Kathryn said goodnight to her parents. Once she locked the door once more, and made sure she was all alone once again, she rushes towards her window and calls out Connor's name.

Connor swoops down from the roof of the building and smiles warmly at her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I wish you could stay here tonight, Connor..." Whispered Kathryn.

"Don't worry, Kat, I'll come right back. Tell you what, I'll come by tomorrow, when you come home from school,"

Kathryn smiles and nods, but then her smile disappears. "But...I have my friends, Emily and Jenny coming tomorrow, Connor."

He grins and kisses her softly. "Not to worry...besides, they'll find out about us at some point, right? I'll tell my friends about us tomorrow, if you tell yours."

She thought about it for a moment, and then shrugs. Yes, it was true that their friends were going to grow suspicious at some point in this strange relationship; they had to explain to their friends that they're dating- a master thief and senior high school student- forbidden love? This was crazy, but it was what made Connor and Kathryn happy.

Connor kisses her once more and pulls out a rose, handing it to her. "For you, my darling..."

"Thank you," She reached out for the rose and they shared one last kiss and embrace before Connor leaded off the apartment building and jumped from rooftop-to-rooftop towards his house.

Kathryn sighed dreamily as she watched him go. She went back into her room and locked her window good. Kathryn then crawls into her bed and sniffs the rose, feeling like a maiden in a fairytale. She then sighs and places the rose onto her nightstand that was next to her. "What is wrong with me? Am I suddenly into bad boys now?" She laughed to herself and got comfortable into her blankets and pillows.

"Goodnight...Connor..." Yawned Kathryn, as she now fell into a deep, and beautiful sleep, dreaming of her master thief himself.

* * *

**Well, well...wasn't this chapter a HUGE "Romeo & Juliet" reference? LOLZ, remember, there's gonna be a few that I MIGHT try to squeeze into this story... ;) hehe**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and see you guys soon! :D**

**PS: I'm gonna be busy with a request, then I'm gonna up-date "The Cooper Adventures!", "Son of a Thief", then this! ^.^**

**Byez,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	3. Reviling

**Chapter 3: Reviling**

The next morning, Kathryn begins to stir, she was too tired to get up and leave for school, but didn't have a choice. Rubbing her eyes, Kathryn sits up in her bed and looks at her digital clock- _5:00 __AM_. She then spots the rose that's next to the clock and a tiny smile forms on her muzzle. Even though they met last night, they fell in love, and confessed to each other that they felt love for one another. It was crazy and too early, sure, but there was no denying that the first clear sight of each other was pure magic and love.

Kathryn gets out of her bed and showers, gets dressed, gets her school stuff packed, then now, at 6:30 AM, Kathryn planned to grab some breakfast in the kitchen. However, as she enters the kitchen, Kathryn already sees some breakfast sitting at the kitchen table- French Toast; a note laid beside it. Curiously, Kathryn walks towards the table and picks up the note, and read it...

_Kathryn, _

_I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I just couldn't resist making you some breakfast. Don't worry, nothing's in it; just plan, old French Toast. Ha-ha..._

_Hope you enjoy this lovely brand of French Toast and orange juice, my sweet!_

_Forever yours,_

_~Connor W. Cooper~_

Kathryn smiles and shakes her head slightly as her eyes are softly shut. He must really care for her to wake up this early and make her some breakfast. But wait, how did he know that she woke up this early? Anyways, right now, Kathryn didn't have time for that: she ate the breakfast that Connor made her, grabbed her stuff, said 'goodbye' to her parents, then left for school.

Here in Paris, school for Kathryn starts at 8:05 AM, and she made sure to get to school around 7:30 AM, so that she'll have time to chat with her two best friends in the whole world.

Emily was a female otter, who wanted to be a nurse when she's graduates high school. She was a little taller than Kathryn, and was like her big sister; she even took care of her went poor Kathryn came down with something. Emily had blond, curly hair that matched her brown fur, and loved to wear a lot of blue clothing. She even had blue eyes, and was strict about some rules, and only wants what's best for her dearest friend. But, unlike Marcus from Connor's gang, she seemed to be laid-back, and enjoyed to have fun a lot as well.

Jenny was another one of Kathryn's friends. She was a female golden retriever, and was a bit of an idiot sometimes. Jenny may have light-brown hair, but she acts as if it's really blond; she wants to be a nurse's assistant, and both she and Emily promised to be a team. Kathryn likes to wear purple, Emily likes blue, but Jenny likes to wear green. She even claimed her light-green outfits matched her eyes, and believes that she looks great in high heels, which makes her as tall as Kathryn. Jenny is only a few centimeters smaller than Kathryn, but that was just fine.

The raccoon, otter, and golden retriever were the best of friends in Paris and Mcwald High School. And nothing is ever going to change that, not ever! But Kathryn was worried- what if they start to avoid her, and their friendships does end? But they're her best friends, surly they'll understand and respect her feelings for Connor Cooper, right?

_Hmm...I wonder what the "W" in-between Connor's first and last name stands for, _Kathryn thinks to herself as she continues to stroll down the streets of Paris, nearing the school.

Little did Kathryn know, she was being watched by her 'Romeo' as she walked up towards her school. Connor Cooper watched her from his binocucom and smiled; he loved Kathryn, and wished that they could've spend the day together. But he knew that he'll be able to see her again when she gets out of school.

Putting away his binocucom, Connor grips his Cooper Cane and turns around, heading to his gang's 'Safe House'. He begins to think, _So what am I suppose to do for 8-9 hours while my beloved is in school?_

Grinning, Connor began to think that this was the perfect chance to tell his gang all about Kathryn and himself- about how they got together in a relationship so suddenly, and how they already feel like their love is true and forever alive. This was going to be very interesting for the Master Thief himself; Connor Cooper.

* * *

Connor enters his gang's 'Safe House', and notices both of his friends were already here. Marcus was working on his laptop at the kitchen, and Jim was looking over some documents and information that Marcus had asked for him to look over. Both heads were lifted, and sees Connor; Marcus motions his hand over towards himself.

"Connor, there you are! We've got stuff to work on." Says Marcus as he continued on to go through his laptop files.

"Yeah, okay. But I've got to-" Connor was about t say it, but got interrupted

"You've worried us, Connor. Where were you?"

As Connor was about to answer, Jim McSweeny walks into the kitchen and pats the thief's shoulder. "We've been thinking, Connor...what is it that you've been wanting this Christmas? I mean, you know what we want, but we were-"

"Sorry Jim, but I just don't care about that right now." Connor says.

Marcus raises an eyebrow at his raccoon friend. "You don't care, meaning you don't care what you want, or-"

"I mean I don't care about that subject right now. Guys, there's something that-" Once again, Connor's interrupt.

The phone rings in the living room, and Jim goes over and picks it up. He takes on it for a few minutes before rushing towards Marcus and hands it to him. "It's the guy," He whispers to him.

Connor and his gang had a lot of other thieves asking them to pull-off small favors for them, or wants to buy something off them. So far in their years, they've had about fifty costumers. Sighing angrily, Connor bumps his head a little against the door frame, mumbling some stuff to himself. Marcus looks up at Connor and covers the phone with his hands.

"Connor, Mr. Quinn wants to know how long it'll take for us to get the golden statue delivered to-"

"Tell him we'll get it stolen in two days, and deliver it in three." Connor exclaims as he walks towards the living room.

Marcus shrugs and continues to talk with there buyer.

It frustrated Connor when he tries to tell anyone something and constantly gets interrupted. He gave up on trying to tell them about Kathryn; they were bound to find out soon in the future anyway, so why waist time on trying to get their attention on it now? Connor peers through the window and sees a jewelry store nearby. Grinning, Connor quickly goes upstairs and grabs a quick disguise before heading towards the front door. Jim notices him and gets suspicious.

"Connor?" He asked.

Connor turns around and tips his sunglasses down a little. "I'll be fine, don't worry guys. I'm just gonna buy something really fast,"

"For what cause?" Asked Marcus.

"Complicated." Claimed Connor as he then walks out the door.

* * *

In Mcwald High School, Kathryn was walking down the hallway. She's wearing her favorite purple long-sleeved shirt with a light-pink belt, and light-purple skirt; she's even got a nice set of black high-healed boots on for good measure. High school is such a drag to Kathryn- she's always going through the same routine everyday- but on a good note, she has two best friends to be with in every class. Emily and Jenny are her only friends sense Kindergarten, and always will be. Although, Kathryn wasn't too sure on how she was going to confess to them about her and Connor Cooper- _thee_ Connor Cooper! The master thief that's well-known and top on Interpol's Most Wanted List! Even though their love was crazy, they were sure that it'll work. Kathryn just hoped that they can make it work out.

Kathryn had finally made it to her locker when she hears a peppy voice behind her. "Hey, Kathy!"

Smiling, Kathryn turns around to see the female golden retriever herself- Jenny Doughy. She looked a lot like her preppy self as usual, which made Kathryn happy, because she loved both her friends; they were like sisters to her.

"Hi, Jenny." Kathryn greeted her as she closes her locker.

Both females starts their way towards their first class- improve- their most favorite class of each day! Improve is such a fun class, because anyone who was in it was also part of the club. They even take a lot of field trips, hang out in the room, and even do their own little skits for the whole class.

"So Kathryn," Jenny says as she whips out a thing of bubble gum. "I hear you dumped Daric last night at the night club. How'd that happen?" She asked while smacking her gum, blowing bubbles.

Kathryn sighs.

"How about I just tell you and Jenny in class?" She suggested.

Jenny looks at her while fixing her head pony tail. "Why'd ya not tell us last night when we left?"

"'Cause I didn't feel like talking about it. I'll tell you in class, alright?"

"Fine,"

The two enter a class room that looked like a mini auditorium (minus the multiple number of seats in rows) and finds Emily Woods sitting on a chair at a balcony in the far left corner of the room. She's doodling in a sketch book and wearing her blue seeing glasses. She doesn't really need them, but she likes to wear them while in class, reading, drawling, or anything else. Emily notices the raccoon and retriever coming in and smiles widely as she motions her hand towards herself.

"Guy, C'mere!" She tells them.

Kathryn and Jenny goes over towards them and takes their seats at the table.

"Like, guess who's trying to get with you, Kat." Grinned Emily.

This makes Kathryn's eyes roll and crosses her arms. "Don't tell me...Blake,"

Blake is a male mouse who's been friends with Kathryn ever sense fourth grade, and soon developed a crush on her in eighth grade. He was a very nice guy, true, but he just wasn't Kathryn's type. And besides, she's with a thief right now- Connor Cooper- how'd she get into any of this mess?

Just by thinking about Connor, Kathryn soon remembered that she needed to explain to her friends about her being with a criminal. But how the hell is she going to do it?

"Guys, can I tell you two something at lunch?" Kathryn wondered.

Both Jenny and Emily give her an odd look; Kathryn was giving them a worried glance as she asked them that. Was it something that shouldn't be said? Whatever it was, it seemed to make Kathryn very tense, and Emily knew it. Jenny didn't really understand it that well, but understood it in her own, little, crazy world...she understood quiet fine.

**XXXXX**

At lunch finally, Kathryn was writing some stuff down in her notebook as she uneasily waits for Jenny and Emily to take their seats with her at their table. It wasn't going to be easy to explain to them that she, Kathryn Ana Jones, one of the best students in school, was going at it with a one-year-older master thief in crime! Honestly, why wouldn't it be hard?! Having news about having a boy/girlfriend is one thing; but the details of that, **AND** the fact that that boy/girlfriend was a criminal just makes the situation terribly difficult to explain.

_Why should I worry?_ Kathryn thinks to herself. _I mean, it's not like I'm PREGNANT with a thief's baby or something! Hahahaha..._

But suddenly, the fearful feeling of her friend's shocking reaction caught back onto the female raccoon, as she sees Jenny and Emily making their way towards the table right now. The two take their seats in front of Kathryn on the other side of the table; both had curious expressions on their faces.

"Okay Kathryn," Emily says while opening her milk carton. "Spill it. What's on your mind; you said there was something you needed to tell us?"

"I...um..." Kathryn mutters while playing with her fingers a little.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "What's with you, Kathryn? You've been acting a little strange after leaving the night club last night."

"Is it about Daric still, hun?" Emily asked.

"Well...n-no..." Kathryn says.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us already!" Jenny exclaims, getting eager.

Kathryn sighed, "I...I've...I've met someone last night. This guy was also the one who beat Daric up."

Jenny and Emily exchange looks of interest as they hear what their friend had just told them. They lean in closer, wanting to hear about this 'guy' that Kathryn had met at the club. Kathryn blushed a little as she thinks about Connor Cooper himself, but then grew nervous again.

_Well, already started it, guess I should finish the truth..._ Thought Kathryn.

"He's nineteen...wears a blue shirt with a matching cap...a little taller than me...ripped...wears a mask over his furred mask...and is a raccoon..." Kathryn nervously described.

Emily, being the smartest, put the pieces together, and gasps, dropping her utensils on her tray, and covers her mouth; her eyes are widen huge.

"No...way..." Emily says in a hushed voice.

"What?" Jenny wondered.

Emily whispers into Jenny's ear, and she gasps in shock. Both girls lean over the table, giving Kathryn serious looks.

"You mean to tell us...that you're...dating a criminal?!" Exclaimed the two in a hushed voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Kathryn says. "Although, he did visit me in my apartment room last night...and we kissed on the balcony." She sighed happily after the thought accorded to her mind.

"So you two are dating?" Emily asked.

"Oh, alright...I guess you can say that." Blushed Kathryn.

"Are you two ever going to see each other again?" Asked Jenny.

"Yep. Connor will be coming over to visit tonight; at my place." Kathryn explained.

"But...your parents, Kat."

Kathryn smiles a little. "Don't worry about them, guys. Mom and Dad aren't even going to be home tonight. They're going to go out for a few hours."

Kathryn actually felt better now that she'd revealed her little secret. Yes, it came out to be quiet the shock to them, but it also was a relief that Jenny and Emily didn't cause that much of a panic. In fact, they turned out to be happy for her. They've been asking about him, and if he really was as bad as everyone else had said. Kathryn then explained to them that Connor wasn't bad at all; he was a bad boy, yes, but not a dangerous psychopathic criminal. And to make matters easier for Kathryn, Jenny and Emily promised not to tell anyone about this, and they they'll be glade to meet Connor in person. Kathryn smiled at the thought of having great friends like them to stand by her side like this. It was great.

She just hopped that Connor had gotten to tell his own gang.

* * *

In the Safe House of the Cooper Gang, Connor was sitting down in his room, writing a little in the Thievious Raccoonus. He looks over at a small box next to him on his nightstand. A smile forms on his muzzle as he thinks about Kathryn. He couldn't wait to go pay her a visit. The thief looks over at the wall clock, and saw that Kathryn had left school about two and a half hours ago. The sun was beginning to slowly form a sunset.

Connor then pus away his family's book, grabs his cane, puts the small box in his pouch before heading downstairs. Connor sees his two friends watching some TV. Jim looks over his shoulder to see Connor about to leave the hideout.

"Where you goin', Connor?" Asked the walrus.

Marcus turns towards Connor, and narrows his eyes slightly while raising an eyebrow. "Connor, c'mon, out with it."

"Complicated." Connor replied before walking out of the door.

Marcus and Jim turns to look at each other.

"This is the second time today. What's he up to? Does it have something to do with our buyer?" Jim wondered.

Marcus shrugs and shakes his head.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I hope he doesn't do something stupid."

"Stupid? How so?" Asked Jim.

"Well," Replied Marcus. "If this happens again...then I say we follow to find out."

Thy both knew that Connor was up to something, and if it meant following him, then it had to be done. Who knows, maybe he just needs some alone time. He was acting a little differently after the night club on his birthday. So it was decided: the next time Connor leaves them with the word 'complicated', he was going to be followed like a lion stalking his prey.

* * *

**Sorry for a long wait. But I've finally got this done! Look out for chapter 4! :)**

**Also, I'm going to continue "Son of a Thief"! **

**Bye for now,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
